The Horses' Revenge
by Giraffes r awesome
Summary: Will, Halt, Horace, and Gilan go on vacation, and take the horses with them. But, when the humans forget something vitaly important, the horses are seeking revenge. Revenge is sweet... for the revenger at least...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Does anyone seriously think I own Ranger's Apprentice. Because, sadly, I don't...*sigh*... I will just have to keep wishing...**

* * *

Tug's POV-

Will is always drinking coffee. Coffee, coffee, coffee… I think that's all rangers think about. Will is addicted to coffee more than I'm addicted to apples. That's saying something. Right now, he is packing his coffee.

_You better leave enough room for my apples_

"I won't forget your apples. How could I, with you reminding me every five minutes," Will says to me.

_You are very forgetful about my apples. If I don't remind you, you would forget them._

"I don't know about that"

_But I do. You're the stupid human; I'm your smart horse. I know better than you do._

"Did you just call me stupid?"

_Yes, I did._

"It was rhetorical. Do you even know what rhetorical means?"

_I told you, I'm the smart one. I know what rhetorical means._

Abelard's POV-

My human, Halt, started packing his bags this morning. That could only mean one thing. We're going on a trip.

_Great, you're packing. Where are we going?_

"We're going on vacation with Will, Gilan, and Horace," Halt said. That means I can hang out with my friends Tug, Blaze, and Kicker.

_Do you have everything packed, including my all important apples?_

"I have almost everything packed. I just need to make sure there is no more room for coffee."

_We can't forget the coffee, can we?_

"No, we can't forget the coffee"

_Apples are more important than coffee._

"Apples come from trees. Coffee comes from heaven."

_ Trees come from heaven. They bring apples._

"I can't argue against that, can I?"

_Nope._

Kicker's POV-

Horace was always eating food. Like right now, he is eating while he is packing for our trip. Sadly, he doesn't understand me. I can't remind him to remember my apples. Instead, I nudge Horace then I nudge my apples.

"I won't forget your food," Horace said. He totally missed the point! Sometimes, Horace was just plain dumb. I want apples, not just plain food.

Blaze's POV-

Gilan was packing. I already knew where we were going. I noticed he still hadn't packed his coffee.

_Are you not bringing coffee?_

"Of course I'm bringing coffee," Gilan replied, astonished that I even thought he would leave behind his precious coffee.

_There isn't any room left for coffee in your bag._

"I just need to find room for my coffee. Should I take out your apples to make room for coffee?"

_No! Take out your extra ranger cloak._ By the look on Gilan's face, the idea of replacing my apples with his coffee had not left his mind.

Tug's POV-

We are all making camp when I get hungry for apples.

_Where is my apple?_

"Oh! I put more coffee in the bag and took out some of your apples. I forgot to replace them," Will said. How could he have forgotten my apples?! Forgetting apples is worse than murder!

_How could you forget my apples!_

"I'm sorry. Go see if Gilan has any."

_Sorry doesn't cut it. Only apples do._

"I don't have any apples." I sighed. I went to go talk with my pony friends.

_Will didn't bring any apples!_ I tell my friends.

_Gilan replaced my apples with coffee! _Blaze adds with the same sigh.

_Horace and I had a miscommunication. He thought I asked for more oats… I wanted apples._ Kicker is not a ranger horse. He is a regular war horse.

_Halt didn't bring apples either._ Halt always brings a very small amount of apples for Abelard. I feel bad for him.

We make a revenge plan. It involves their coffee.

Will's POV-

I know Tug still hasn't forgiven me for forgetting his apples. I notice all the horses planning for something.

"Guys, what do you think our horses are planning," I ask Halt, Horace, and Gilan.

"I don't know," Horace says. We all sit in silence, thinking about what our horses may be plotting.

Later…

I wake up and go to make my morning cup of coffee. Only, my coffee isn't there. Instead, there is a note:

Dear Ranger's,

Instructions to get coffee back:

Leave 50 apples right outside your camp to your exact right (exactly 1.0012032 miles away)

Dismantle your tents.

Place the tents parallel to the apples (they will disappear once you turn around. They won't come back)

Make every camp in a clearing.

Keep your horses sheltered from storms and other harsh weather.

Your coffee will be hidden somewhere in Araluen.

Never forget to pack apples again.

Sincerely,

Unknown.

I shout in anger. Where am I supposed to find 50 apples? I decide to go back to my cabin and get more coffee instead of trying to find it. When I start packing up camp I find another note:

Dear Ranger's,

We have stolen your coffee at your cabin too. All of the stores in Araluen have mysteriously lost all of their coffee. There is none left in Araluen.

Sincerely,

Unknown.

Everyone else has received the same notes. We decide to find our coffee. I guess we need to find those apples…

I see the horses laughing. Do they have something to do with this? I have a suspicion they do…..

* * *

Did you like it? If so please tell me. I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall! I finally finished it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ranger's Apprentice**

* * *

Horace's POV-

So, without our coffee, we were supposed to find 50 apples. And then place them 1. some complicated decimal to the right… which right. It all depends on where you are facing. This will be complicated.

Out of all of us, Halt is complaining the most. Which can get quite annoying when you are looking for any farms or towns that might be around. He said we should just sail to Arridi instead of spending all of our money on apples. He would not even help us look for the apples

By the end of the first day, we had 36 apples and almost-empty wallets. Halt didn't pay a penny might I add. None of us found that fair.

"I'm old. You're young. I should not have to look for 50 apples. Plus, someone has to stay here so we can figure out where the camp is. I volunteer to be that someone," Halt said. So the rest of us stopped complaining. Aloud.

* * *

The next day, Will and Gilan met up with me in the woods to discuss our problems.

"How are we supposed to find the money to pay for the rest of the apples and not run out of money?" I asked.

"Beg Halt to loan us some money?" Gilan said.

"Halt already said no. He will not change his mind." Will reminded Gilan.

"I'm just putting up some ideas." Gilan grumbled.

"I don't think reasoning will work. We need to try something else." I stated.

"I only know of one thing that will work." Will said. He did not have to say what he was thinking. Gilan and I already knew exactly what we had to do. That didn't mean we were all that excited about it.

"So… who volunteers to do it?" Gilan said.

* * *

Blaze's POV-

While the young humans went around buying every apple they could find, we horses got very hungry for apples. So we had our second pony counsel of this trip.

_So, I really thought they would move faster than this. _I said.

_I didn't count on Halt not paying a penny. _Abelard added.

_It really doesn't matter that we thought apples would come faster. We have to do something instead of starve and watch. _Tug states.

_We could help them. _Kicker said.

_Nah…._ We all say.

_Than what should we do? _I ask.

_Time to eat apples. _Tug said.


End file.
